


one day (you'll be free)

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: Harry and Louis have a tough conversation after Harry's final show of his solo tour.





	one day (you'll be free)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble about the final show of Harry's tour and what I imagined to happen after, at some point. Also meant to fulfill the wordplayfic fest the word this week was hope

Harry rushes of stage, his heart feels like it could beat out of his chest at any moment. 

He just finished his final show, and he doesn’t quite know how to feel, maybe once he comes down from the high of performing Kiwi three times he’ll be able to sort out his emotions. 

Backstage is chaotic, as it usually is all the crew members are running back and forth carrying various sorts of equipment from the stage towards the buses in the parking lot. Harry makes a point to tell each member of the crew thanks and how grateful he is. He already knows he’s going to miss this. 

“That was amazing, as always, H,” Mitch says as he pats Harry on the back. 

“Well I wouldn’t be able to do any of it without you guys backing me up,” Harry replies sincerely. When he first chose his band he was a bit self conscious about being “Harry Styles” and didn’t want his band to dislike because of all the crap in the tabloids. But after nearly two years of being a group he feels as close to them as he does with the his former bandmates. 

“You were amazing, babe.” A pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around Harry’s waist from behind. Louis. Harry turns around to face Louis, who’s arms stay where they are.

“You’re just saying that,” Harry replies before giving Louis a peck on the lips.

“Don’t be so modest. I can tell when you’re properly chuffed about a performance. We were in a band together if I recall.”

“Were we?” Harry smirks and loops his arms around Louis’ neck. “I don’t recall.”

“Don’t let the fans hear you say that. They’d have your head in a second,” Louis teases. He moves his hands to Harry’s hips and squeezes them lightly. “D’you wanna change, love?”

“Mmh, not yet.” Harry rests his forehead against Louis’ and closes his eyes. “I just wanna stay here a bit longer; remember this moment properly.” 

Harry wants to remember everything as clearly as possible. He just got done with his first solo world tour. So much has changed since his album came out. He feels like a new person, more confident even than he was in 2015. He’s been able to be himself more than he ever was able to in One Direction. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Louis says softly. 

“Mmm”

“You have made so many people feel safe, like they can be who they truly are. You’re so brave.”  
Harry pulls his head back so he can look into Louis’ eyes. 

“So are you,” Harry comments. 

“No I’m not.” Louis shakes his head slowly. 

“You are though. You’re so kind and generous. You’ve been totally incredible with your siblings, especially since you’re mum.”

“But I can’t do what you just did up there.” Louis drops his arms from Harry’s hips and looks at the ground. “I can’t get away with saying ‘We’re all a little bit gay’ and wave rainbow flags around every night.”

Harry’s heart aches for Louis. He had it so much harder than Harry did. Sure Harry had a womanizer image, but after they made it big in America, Louis was required to be less flamboyant by management. There have been so many nights through the years where Harry had to comfort Louis. Simon never cared about them as people, only cared about the massive amount of money One Direction could rake in, and that included appearing to be straight, especially for Louis. 

Harry takes Louis face in his hands and forces Louis to look at him. There are tears welling up in Louis’ eyes. 

“One day you will, babe.” Harry wipes away a tear from Louis’ cheek with his thumb.

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Louis sniffles.

“It will happen, Lou.” Harry can feel tears starting to well up in his eyes. “We’ve planned this from the beginning. We knew it wouldn’t necessarily be easy. One day you’ll get to be yourself again. And when you’re finally able to come out. We can too.”

“But when will that be?” Louis says frustratedly as he takes a step back from Harry. “I don’t want to have to wait another decade, Hazza. We’ve missed out on so much. I’ve missed out on so much! And have had to pretend for so long, I don’t want to pretend anymore... I don’t think I can. I’m so fucking tired of pretending to not be in love with you.” Louis wraps his arms around his stomach.

.Harry doesn’t know how to respond to that. He’s been so wrapped up in his tour and been able to be himself that he’s forgotten about Louis. Ever since the second round of the tour started there hasn’t been much discussion about Louis starting to be himself again in public. 

“Fuck, Lou. I’m so sorry.” Harry takes a step towards Louis and hugs him tightly. Louis wraps his arms around Harry. “I’ve been so wrapped up in my own stuff that I forgot...” Harry trails off, he pulls back to look at Louis. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

“I get it. Neither of us has exactly had the freedom to do what you’ve done on this tour. And I’m happy that you get to be yourself, Haz I really really am, but i’m ready to show the world the real me again.” Louis responds as he tucks a stray curl behind Harry’s ear.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow I’m gonna have a chat with management. Will you come with me?” 

“Of course I will. We’re in this together. And I’m always here for you. And I can’t apologize enough for being so ignorant about your needs.”

“I’m sure you can make it up to me somehow,” Louis says with a knowing glint in his eyes. 

“You’re insatiable,” Harry laughs loudly and starts kissing Louis’ neck. 

“Propose to me,” Louis gasps.

“We’re already married, love.” Harry says in between kisses, “But if you insist.” Harry pulls back and gets down on one knee. “Louis Tomlinson,” he says loudly, so the passing crew members can hear. 

“Get up you, oaf.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“But i’m proposing,” Harry pouts. “Are you turning down my proposal?”

“Stand up.” 

Harry grunts as he does so. “I think I need to take it easy on the dancing.”

“We both know that’ll never happen.”

“No need to be so rude, after you turned down my proposal,” Harry says pretending to be insulted.

“Propose to me in public.” Louis replies seriously. 

“What?” Harry stares at Louis in shock.

“Propose to me, or like post a picture of us together. Something drastic that we can’t take back.”  
“But what about management?” 

“Fuck them. I’m ready to do this shit. On my own terms” 

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”


End file.
